


DE NIÑO A ESPOSA

by SerenaCandy87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Feminization, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Master/Slave, Old Age, Pedophilia, Pregnant Harry, S&M, Sub Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaCandy87/pseuds/SerenaCandy87
Summary: Harry Potter de doce años huérfano de padre y madre, recibe abusos de parte de sus parientes, golpeado y abusado, llega a Hogwarst, para su segundo año, sin saber que su vida pronto cambiaría
Relationships: Gilderoy Lockhart/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. COMIENZA EL CAMBIO: BODA

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es completamente mía, los personajes son de una de mis autoras favoritas JK. Rowling,, por lo tanto los derechos de sus personajes, no son míos. Estoy en contra del maltrato y abuso infantil, esto es solo una historia de mi imaginación.

Harry Potter había regresado a Hogwarts para comenzar su segundo año, ya había empezado con el pie izquierdo, después de llegar en el auto volador del papa de su amigo Ron y después de pensar que serían ambos expulsados, se equivocó, tendría que cumplir su castigo con el profesor Lockhart, no estaba nada contento, prefería acompañar a Ron a limpiar los vitrinas u otra cosa, que estar con el excéntrico profesor de defensa.

A que dicha tan grande – decía el profesor – por fin tendré a Potter bajo mi dominio, pronto será mío, todo mió – decía – adelante.

Buenas noches profesor – saludaba el niño – bien aquí me tiene, que quiere que haga – decía.

A Harry, ya te esperaba – decía – ven porque no te sientas – decía mientras palmeaba al asiento vacío a su lado - ven mi muchacho, siéntate – decía – me imagino que después de una semana tan dura, debes de estar cansado.

La verdad si profesor - decía mientras tomaba asiento y le ofrecía una copa - ¿Qué es?

A es solo un poco de jugo, descuida no tiene nada – decía mientras miraba al niño – dime y ya tienes novia.

No señor, de hecho, no estoy interesado en ellas – decía mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida.

Entonces eres gay – decía – interesante y dime, has besado a alguien o estás interesado en un chico.  
No señor, aun – decía, pero empezó a sentirse mareado - señor no me siento bien, creo que voy – pero no dijo más ya que al intentar levantarse, se desmayó antes de caer al suelo, fue sostenido por su profesor.

A perfecto, ahora si mi niño hermoso – decía mientras lo cargaba y lo llevaba a su habitación – esta noche serás mió.

Después de que Harry quedo inconsciente, Gilderoy lo coloco en su cama, coloco sus manos esposadas a la cama de manera mágica así si despertaba, no intentaría golpearlo con un hechizo le quito la ropa que tenía puesta a excepción de sus calzoncillos.

Que hermoso cuerpo, tan dulce, tan delicado y estos hermosos pechitos, tan chiquitos y bonitos – decía mientras tomaba su ceno en la boca y empezaba a succionarlo y morderlo - mmmmmmm - lo chupaba y lo succionaba muy fuerte – ahhhhh – se escuchó el gemido de Harry - él no se detenía, con su otra mano, acariciaba y pellizcaba fuerte el otro ceno. Después de succionar más fuerte, sintió como salió liquido del seno, con un fuerte pop lo soltó y vio como salía leche de este – guau eres todo un enigma mi niño esto si es raro.  
Así que decidió ir más lejos con sus manos, hasta que llego hasta ese pequeña tela que cubría, una pequeña polla al quitarlo su sorpresa fue mayor.

Así que esto es lo que escondes, eres mitad niño niña, eso quiere decir que puedes quedar embarazada, mi niño – decía mientras con su boca empezaba a ir más abajo, empezó a succionar y meter su legua por ese pequeño orificio virgen que tenía – ahhhhh, ahhhhhhhhh, mmmmmmm – eran los gemidos que daba un Harry inconsciente – mmmmmmm, ahhhhh, ahhhhh.  
Harry después de un rato, despertó para darse cuenta de que estaba en una cama, quiso levantarse, pero fue imposible ya que, estaba atado a ella.

Profesor, porque me tiene atado a esta cama, que pasa – decía, preocupado, la verdad ya había estado en esa posición, su tío Vernon, lo ataba así y jugaba con él, de hecho, nunca lo había montado, de hecho, quería que creciera más, para poder dejarlo embarazada y eso sería a su regreso de tercer año en el colegio – profesor, que está haciendo.

Mi niño, solo quiero disfrutar de este momento – decía él se había desnudado y ahora estaba arrodillado – no te asustes mi niño, esto te va a gustar.

Profesor, por favor soy virgen – decía algo asustado – sé que quiere meterme su polla en mí y me dejare, pero solo desate me – decía tratando de soltarse.

Seguro Harry, no quiero resistencia, ni que intentes golpearme – decía algo dudoso – pero está bien te quitare el hechizo de tus manos – decía mientras que quitaba el encanto que puso, en las manos del niño. Harry de inmediato se recargo en sus brazos sobre la cama y veía la gran polla de su profesor era enorme – listo mi niño, mira.

Si profesor – decía mientras se acomodaba en la cama y abría más las piernas.

Eso es Harry, buen chico – decía mientras tomaba las caderas del niño y ponía su polla directo en la entrada del chico – ahora si mi niño, sabrás lo que es tener un hombre de verdad dentro de ti – con fuerza y sin ninguna preparación o lubricación lo penetro. ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritaba Harry, al sentir la enorme polla dentro de él.

Duele, profesor, ahhhhhhhhh – gritaba tratando de alejarlo de él.

Ah mi niño, oh si eres tan estrecho – decía mientras empezaba a moverse - o si mi niño, tan estrecho y caliente - decía mientras empezaba a moverse rápido y fuerte en ese estrecho canal.

Profesor, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, por favor, me duele, ah ah ah ah – seguía gritando de placer, le dolía – ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah.

O si mi niño, disfrútalo, gózalo, siente como te perforo, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah, tan estrecho y caliente – decía mientras, más lo perforaba y lo penetraba, ya no sentía resistencia, ya le había quitado su virginidad, ya no era puro, ya era suyo, solo de él.

Profesor ahahahahahahahah, me corro, ahahahahahahahah, me corro profesor, ahahahahahahahah – gritaba de placer.

Si mi niño, córrete, así mi niño, me vengo, me voy a venir dentro de ti, ahahahahaha, me voy a vaciar dentro de ti, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritaba el profesor.

Profesorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – gritaba Harry sintiendo, como su vientre se llenaba y su pequeña polla soltaba chorros y chorros de semen en su vientre, mientras que la polla de su profesor se vaciaba dentro de el – ahahahahaha – eran los gemidos que daba, de repente el profesor, salía de él y se sentaba en el sillón de una pieza.

Ven mi niño, ven y siéntate sobre mi polla dándome la espalda – decía mientras palmeaba sus piernas – vamos mi niño ven a sentarte sobre mi polla – Harry con una mueca de dolor, se paraba de la cama para ir hacia su profesor – si no puedes caminar, anda como perrito, buscando su presa – Harry hizo caso y se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a andar como si fuera un perrito hacia el – buen chico – decía mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie y lo ponía de espaldas a el – así mi niño.

Profesor, mmmmmmm, es muy grande, es mmmmmmm – gemía mientras, se apoyaba con sus manos sobre las piernas del profesor, para poder colocar la enorme polla de su profesor, sobre la entrada de su vagina y así poder, empalarse en ella, con la ayuda de él pudo colocarse directo en la entrada y con su ayuda el profesor, de un solo empujón, lo obligo a sentarse por completo en el – profesorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr – gritaba Harry, al momento, de que se la metió por completo.  
O si mi niño, solo brinca sobre mi polla, solo brinca – decía mientras llevaba su boca hacia el cuello del niño y empezaba a succionar, fuertemente dejando marcas sobre el – así mi niño, sigue siente como mi polla llega hasta el fondo dentro de ti.  
Ah profesor, me siento lleno, siento ah ah ah ah ah ah – gemía sin control, gemía de placer, al sentir esa enorme poya dentro de el – más fuerte, así más, más quiero más, por favor, córrase dentro de mí, lléneme, quiero, quiero más, más córrase dentro de mi – gritaba de placer, implorando por más.  
O si mi Harry, me correré dentro de ti mi niño – decía a su oído, mientras pellizcaba su senos, los jalaba, en sus manos hizo aparecer unas dolorosas pinzas, y las puso ahí, ocasionando.  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritaba al sentir el picazón que provocaba las pinzas en sus adoloridos senos – hay oh Merlín, arde – decía mientras intentaba con sus manos quitar esas dolorosas pinzas de sus senos, pero fue inútil, su profesor empezó a apretarlas y jalarlas fuerte – profesor me duele, me duele – gritaba de dolor, le dolía, pero por alguna razón, le provocaba mucho placer, hacía que su pequeña polla se irguiera – profesor siga, siga así, siga – seguía suplicando por más.  
Quieres más Harry, quieres más – decía, mientras seguía apretando más fuertemente las pinzas – pues te daré más, más fuerte – mientras lo hacía, empujaba su polla dentro de la matriz del niño que lo montaba.  
Me voy a correr, voy a venir profesor, me voy a venir - sintiendo como su pequeña poya estaba a punto de explotar, pero – profesor que – sintiendo como algo frio se colocaba en la base de su poya, miro hacia abajo y vio una especie de anillo en ella.  
Si mi niño no voy a dejar que te corras, ya no – decía a su oído – recuerda tu ya no serás un niño, ya no, solo serás mi niña y las niñas, bonitas como tú no tienen poya, solo tienen matriz y vagina, por lo tanto, este palito ya no te sirve – le decía a su oído y mordía su oreja.  
Si profesor ya no seré más un niño, solo niña seré su niña – decía mientras sentía como su matriz se contraía, sobre esa enorme polla que tenía dentro – seré una niña para usted y para los demás seré un niño por fuera.  
Después de mucho sexo, después de muchas penetraciones, Harry había terminado exhausto y jadeando sobre la cama de su profesor, todo adolorido, le había dado una poción para calmar el dolor y otra que no le dijo, pero se había visto obligado, a tomar que sin saberlo era una poción de fertilidad.

A mi niña hermosa te deje muy marcada, mira nada más, que hermoso cuello te deje – decía mientras le acariciaba de manera tierna la mejilla – con un hechizo desilusionador, para que no se den cuenta de lo que hicimos – lanzándole el hechizo de inmediato las marcas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de lo que paso.  
Gracias profesor, me ha hecho sentir como toda una niña – decía mientras se acercaba a el – lo volveré a ver, volveremos a tener otra noche así.  
Si mi niña hermosa que te parece en tres días – diciéndoselo al oído.  
Me parece bien – decía.   
Muy bien pues te veré mañana en clase ahora vete, todavía no acaba la hora de queda, así que no tendrás problemas – decía mirando el reloj.  
Si profesor hasta mañana – decía recibiendo como respuesta una sonora nalgada que lo hizo saltar – ou – gimiendo por el golpe.  
Ahora vete mi niña – y así Harry salió de la oficina, sobándose el trasero.

Efectivamente se encontró con varios compañeros, que se encaminaban rumbo a sus dormitorios y a Ron que venía cansado de tanto trabajo que le puso hacer Filch.

Hey Ron espérame – decía mientras corría para alcanzarlo – como te fue en la detención.  
Hey Harry, mal parece que Filch, hizo que todo estuviera tan sucio para que me cansara y terminara yo igual de sucio – decía – y tú que tanto te puso hacer.  
Ah nada, solo contestar sus cartas de sus admiradoras, para que las pudiera enviar, muy cansado – decía con desgana – lo que quiero es ir a dormir y no despertar hasta mañana.   
Pues ya somos dos, yo también estoy muerto – decía – quiero dormir.

Así llegando a su dormitorio, ambos chicos se dispusieron a dormir, mañana seria otro día, en tres días Harry se volvería a unir a su profesor, se volvería a entregar a él, aún tenía adoloridos sus senos, le ardían y el anillo en su polla, ahí se había quedado, tenía prohibido quitárselo.

Hola chicos, que tal sus detenciones – preguntaba Hermione.  
Cansado y estresante – decía Ron.  
Aburrido, solo firmas y firmas – de cartas de sus admiradoras.  
Pues eso se ganan, por andar rompiendo las reglas- decía su amiga.  
Ya Hermione, ya tuvimos suficiente, con los castigos, como para que vengas a regañarnos como si fueras nuestra madre – decía con fastidio Ron.  
Solo digo que ustedes – decía, pero fue detenida.  
Ya Hermione, de verdad para con tu diatriba, eres nuestra amiga o nuestra madre – decía ya con fastidio Harry. La chica se sintió ofendida y término su desayuno.

El día transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente más, no se disculparon con Hermione, ellos se habían cansado de su actitud hacia ellos, de que siempre les decía, que tenían que hacer, como y a qué hora, ella tenía que darse cuenta, de que no todo en esta vida era solo seguir las reglas, era disfrutar de su niñez y estudiar lo suficiente para poder ser buenos estudiantes, pero no a tal grado de que se la tenían que vivir encerrados en la biblioteca o mucho menos aprenderse lo que está escrito en los libros de memoria. Si había que seguir las reglas, pero también eran estudiantes y tenían que disfrutar el momento.  
Ese día los estudiantes tenían una salida fuera del colegio, dado que Harry no había obtenido el permiso de sus tíos para poder ir, se quedó en las instalaciones, bajo el cuidado del profesor Lockhart, ya habían pasado tres días de su encuentro, donde Harry había perdido su virginidad, en manos de su profesor, aún estaba adolorido de los senos , le ardían y sobre todo, su polla, se había quitado el anillo, porque se le hacía muy incómodo, sabía que había desobedecido la orden, de no retirarlo de su polla y eso implicaría que iba a recibir un severo castigo de parte de su profesor por haberlo desobedecido. 

A Harry, lamento mucho que no puedas venir a esta salida – decía el director – lamentablemente no se pueden quedar aquí, durante una semana, por lo que el profesor Lockhart, ha pedido permiso para llevarte con él a su domicilio y ahí podrás ayudarlo en unos proyectos que te sonaran muy interesantes.  
Si profesor, no hay problema – decía con desanimo, sabía que tenía fingir indiferencia ante lo dicho por el director, ya que no tenía que demostrar, que estaba ansioso por irse con el profesor.  
Muy bien, entonces los dejo, que disfruten su semana juntos – dijo saliendo, Harry vio como sus amigos se iban junto con los demás profesores.  
Muy bien mi niña – le decía al oído, al estar ya solos – ve por tus cosas te veré en mi oficina.  
Si señor – decía, caminando rumbo a la torre para ir por su bolso. Le había dicho a su lechuza Hedwig, que se quedara en el colegio, ya que estando con el profesor Lockhart, no podría prestarle atención, con desgana acepto y salió rumbo al aula de defensa.

El profesor Lockhart, ya estaba en su despacho: esta noche Harry Potter será legalmente mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, ya está todo listo para el ritual, nada impedirá que lleve a cabo mi propósito de convertirla en mi esposa – se decía así mismo, mientras miraba las pociones que tenía con él. Sin darse cuenta Harry había entrado a su despacho y había escuchado todo.  
Que dijo profesor – diciendo con miedo en su voz – yo su esposa.  
O Harry - mientras se acercaba el – no te enseñaron a tocar.  
No profesor, yo no seré su esposa – empezó a caminar hacia atrás, pero el profesor fue más rápido y la cerro con un movimiento de varita – no déjeme salir de aquí, ayúdenme – decía mientras gritaba desesperado e intentaba abrir la puerta – déjeme salir – gritaba desesperado.  
Grita todo lo que quieras mi niña nadie te va a oír – decía mientras se acercaba a ella – ya se fueron todos.   
Por favor no, no me quiero casar con usted – lloraba desesperado para que lo dejara ir, pero con un movimiento lo tomaba fuertemente por atrás y tapándole la nariz, lo obligo abrir la boca por donde le introdujo una poción – mmmmmmm nooo – intentaba no tragar, pero cuando vacío el frasco para evitar que lo escupiera le tapó la boca y nariz, impidiendo que pudiera respirar.  
Mi niña de ti depende – le decía al oído y viendo como hacia el esfuerzo – si quieres respirar traga la poción y podrás hacerlo – decía – vamos mi niña solo hazlo – Harry ya no podía más y solo contra su voluntad la trago – eso es, cuatro más – decía mientras lo obligaba a tomar una tras otra, sintiendo como voluntad de Harry iba decayendo. Después de que lo obligo a tragar la última, lo soltó y este cayo de rodillas al piso.  
Porque yo, porque – decía sin mirarlo lo que la poción hacía, era frenar la voluntad del que la tomaba y no solo eso, lo obligaba a obedecer y hacer todo lo que le ordenaran, desde casarse y hasta tener hijos – solo tengo doce años.  
No por mucho, esta noche serás mi mujer y no solo eso serás mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos, esta noche quedaras embarazada – decía – bien es hora de irnos, toma tu bolso y sujeta esta tabla, nos trasladará hasta nuestro hogar, donde se llevará el ritual. 

Después de abandonar Hogwarts, llegaron a una casa y en el momento que aterrizaron Gilderoy condujo a Harry, hasta una pared que con un movimiento de la varita del adulto se abrió y lo obligo a entrar.

Bien cariño aquí te quedaras hasta que llegue la hora de casarnos – decía mientras hacía aparecer un tablero en la pared, que marcaba un tiempo de noventa minutos – cuando ese tiempo llegue a cero deberás estar bañada y arreglada, esa puerta conduce al baño, ya está todo listo para que te bañes y quedes perfumada y huelas delicioso, ese será el vestido que usaras – era un especie por así decirlo vestido blanco, que dejaba sus senos al descubierto, al igual que sus piernas.

A Gilderoy cariño estas aquí – decía una mujer que venía llegando – así que este precioso niño será tu esposa – decía mientras lo miraba detenidamente – o perdón niña – decía – no estés asustada cariño, veras que cuando después de la ceremonia termine, todo esto, serás la flamante señora Lockhart, yo te ayudare a arreglarte para que estés hermosa y perfecta para tu prometido; bien Gilderoy, yo me encargare de ella, en tres horas estará lista para la ceremonia – decía mientras lo echaba de ahí, después de que la pared se cerró – descuida cariño él ya se fue es tradición que el novio, no vea a la flamante novia, hasta la hora de la ceremonia.  
Por favor no me quiero casar con él, ayúdeme a salir de aquí, por favor ayúdeme – suplicaba Harry – solo tengo doce años, no estoy listo, por favor.  
Cariño, es normal estar asustada, no tienes de que preocuparte, serás muy feliz a su lado, no va a faltarte nada – decía mientras le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa – veras que después de esta noche, tu vida a su lado será lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado. Bien necesito que te tomes esto – dándole una poción – es solo para que se caiga hasta el último cabello y bello que tienes en tu cuerpo, por el cabello no te preocupes, ya verás que are en ti, para que luzcas hermosa.

Harry no le quedo más de otra que tomarse la poción, la poción que se había visto obligado a tomar, le hacía obedecer cada orden que recibiera. Cuando se la termino, con un movimiento que hizo la mujer con su varita quedo calvo de la cabeza a los pies, ni un solo cabello le quedaba, ni en las piernas, axilas, brazos, el poco que le estaba saliendo en el pecho, todo se había ido.

Bien mi niña es hora de bañarte, nos quedan menos de tres horas para que estés lista – decía, mientras la llevaba al baño. Después de una hora dentro del baño – bien, ya estas bañada, hueles a rosas, a jazmín, hueles delicioso. Bien ahora siéntate aquí, esta crema, servirá para que te crezca el cabello, chino y largo, pelirrojo como le gusta a Gilderoy – y así empezó, masajeando con sus manos, toda la cabeza de la chica, que solo miraba por el espejo, como hacia la mujer su trabajo, veía como poco a poco, iba creciendo el cabello, después de diez minutos, su cabello, lo tenía largo y chino hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura – bien ya está, que te parece, hermoso no – la chica no respondió, solo se miraba en el espejo.

No me reconozco, esta no soy yo – decía, mientras lloraba.  
Claro que eres tú mi niña, solo que más hermosa – decía mientras la obligaba a ponerse de pie – bien, ahora te colocare este corsé, te delineará una hermosa figura, de reloj de arena, lo dejare tan apretado, que ya no será posible quitártelo, lo llevaras puesto de por vida – decía mientras lo ajustaba  
No tan fuerte – decía mientras sentía como la ajustaba – casi no respiro – termino y le puso otro encima de ese, en total de manera mágica, le puso cuatro para que se le delineara más hermosa la figura.  
Bien ya estas lista – decía ajustando el ultimo – mucho mejor, esta esta también programada para que cuando quedes embarazada y tu vientre crezca se acomode de tal manera, que no afecte tu embarazo, bien ahora coloquemos, el vestido encima, mucho mejor ahora si pareces, una linda y hermosa novia – con un hechizo más, le hizo crecer un par de pechos copa D, enormes y bonitos – listo ahora si el tamaño perfecto para tu esposo. Después de colocarle unos aritos en ambos pezones, otro en sus partes femeninas y uno en su pene, lo que provoco muchos gritos de dolor, por fin termino – listo estas perfecta bien, faltan veinte minutos te dejare sola, nada de llorar, o te daremos una buena razón para hacerlo.

Después de que salió, se cerró la pared y quedo sola, ya no se reconocía, no sabia ni quien era, en qué momento, se había dejado envolver, por el que en pocos minutos seria su esposo, no sabia que iba a pasar, estaría atado a el de por vida, no podía salir de ahí, la pared estaba sellada y solo con una varita, podría abrir la pared, pero no tenia su varita a la mano, por lo que escapar no era una opción. Miro el lugar donde marcaba el tiempo que faltaba para la ceremonia y faltaba solo un minuto, tomando aire y con resignación se paro frente al lugar donde se abriría la pared, para disponerse a salir, con la cabeza baja y manos al frente espero. Pocos segundos después, se abría dando paso a la mujer, que había sido la encargada de arreglarla.

Bien mi niña es hora, una ultima cosa, usaras este collar y estos brazaletes que se adherirán a ti, en cuanto el ritual haya terminado, será imposible quitártelos una vez concluida la ceremonia, esta noche te entregaras a él por completo, deberás comportarte como una buena esposa sumisa, mírame, si como una buena esposa sumisa, te entregaras a él, por completo, después de esta noche, deberás quedar embarazada, debes darle por lo menos en tu primer embarazo de tres a siete hijos – decía a una asustada Harry – de todos modos, estaré ahí durante el apareamiento, para recordártelo – Harry la miraba horrorizada, de tres a siete y el hecho de que iba a estar presente, iba a decir algo, pero fueron interrumpidos – si Mily.  
Mi señor Lockhart, espera, mi señora – decía el elfo.  
Gracias Mily – decía - bien es hora mi niña, cabeza abajo y camina dos pasos detrás de mí – decía mientras hacia aparecer una correa en el collar – bajaremos por unas escaleras, no levantes la mirada, hasta que estés frente a tu prometido – decía mientras empezaba a caminar. Abajo ya lo esperaban un grupo de personas.

Mira que hermosa es – decía uno.  
Si es muy hermosa – decía otro.  
Lastima que ya tenga dueño – decían.

Mi señor Lockhart, su prometida – decía mientras obligaba a la chica a pararse frente él. Ella levanto la vista tal como se lo habían indicado.  
Perfecta, estas realmente hermosa – decía dándole una leve caricia en la mejilla – no puedo esperar más, bien señor comience la ceremonia.

Bien, soy el señor Brendan, encargado de llevar a cabo la unión mágica de esta pareja que ha decidido hoy unirse en un matrimonio mágico, el cual los unirá de por vida y solo la muerte podrá separarlos – decía el hombre – esta niña aquí presente unirá su vida, no solo de pareja, sino que también su alma, su corazón, pero sobre todo su magia, que estará atada de manera permanente, a la de su esposo, es decir, dependerá de el para realizar cualquier hechizo, no podrá realizar ningún movimiento, no tomara ninguna decisión, sin el consentimiento de él – dicho esto – dicho esto, ambos están listos, para realizar esta unión.

Si lo estoy – decía Lockhart.  
Si lo estoy – decía Harry

Harry James Potter Evans, cada que diga una frase, dirás lo siguiente: ¨Yo tu nombre, seguido del juramento, o en su caso dirás si lo juro¨ - decía, el chico asustado por lo que iba hacer solo asintió con la cabeza – Harry James Potter, juras por tu vida y por tu magia 

Yo – repetía – Harry James Potter Evans, juro por mi vida y por mi magia, lo siguiente;  
Harry Potter, juras por tu vida y por tu magia, unirte en sagrado matrimonio a Gilderoy Lockhart, de por vida.  
Si, lo juro – decía el chico mientras sentía, como su magia era atada al que sería su esposo.  
Harry Potter, juras por tu vida y por tu magia, atar tu magia, tu alma y todo tu ser a Gilderoy Lockhart – decía.  
Si lo juro – decía el chico.  
Harry Potter, dirás tu juramento de acuerdo con lo que está escrito, lo leerás, fuerte y claro sin titubear, empieza – pedía el juez.  
Yo Harry James Potter Evans, ahora Harriet Lockhart, juro por mi vida y por mi magia, ser una esposa sumisa y abnegada, juro por mi vida y mi magia, ser una esposa fiel, juro ser una esposa callada, juro ser una esposa obediente, juro ser una esposa dedicada al cuidado de mi esposo, juro por mi vida y por mi magia adorar el piso por donde camina, juro por mi vida y por mi magia, nunca contradecir ninguna orden directa de mi esposo, juro por mi vida y por mi magia darle todos los hijos que el desee tener, juro por mi vida y por mi magia mi total lealtad hacia el – decía con cada juramento que hacía sentía como su magia se iba uniendo a el – yo Harriet Lockhart juro por mi vida y por mi magia, acudir al lecho de mi esposo cada vez que el me llame.  
Harriet Lockhart juras por tu vida y por tu magia, dejar la educación de tus hijos, el bienestar de tu hijos y todas las decisiones que se tomen sobre ellos en manos de tu esposo, sin que tu tengas ni voz ni voto sobre ellos – decía el juez.  
Si lo juro – decía,  
Harriet Lockhart, se te pide realices un hechizo simple, para demostrar que tu juramento es genuino, en caso de no serlo, será convertida en una mugle – decía el juez.  
Mi ahora amado esposo solicito su permiso, para realizar el hechizo solicitado – pedía de manera sumisa.  
Casandra la varita de mi esposa – pedía a la mujer.  
Por supuesto mi señor Lockhart – acercándose a la chica para darle su varita.  
Harriet tomo su varita y sintió la conexión con ella, la levanto y dijo: lumus – y de ella salió una luz roja que demostraba así, que su juramento era genuino.   
Ante todos los presentes, quedo demostrado que el juramento hecho, por la ahora señora Lockhart, es genuino – decía el juez – Gilderoy Lockhart, diga su juramento.  
Yo Gilderoy Lockhart, acepto por todas las leyes mágicas, el juramento hecho por Harriet Lockhart, prometo ser un esposo dominante y duro, prometo proveerla de todas las comodidades posibles, para ser una buena esposa sumisa y abnegada – decía – recibe estos brazaletes y este collar como símbolo de nuestra unión esto te hace parte de mi propiedad. A partir de este momento te ordeno, que por ningún motivo te pondrás en contacto con nadie de Hogwarts, compañeros o amigos, maestros o familiares, al único que deberás recordar en cada momento será a mí, tu legitimo esposo y nadie más. A partir de hoy no realizaras, ningún hechizo, ningún encantamiento, no levantaras tu varita a menos de que yo lo autorice. Así sea, así se dijo y así te ordeno.  
Yo Harriet Lockhart, juro por mi vida y por mi magia, obedecer de ahora en adelante todas las ordenes que me de mi esposo, las cuales deberé acatar al pie de la letra. Así me ordeno, así sea – decía ya no podía hacer nada, estaba atado a el de por vida, no podía abandonarlo, no podían divorciarse, estaban unidos hasta la muerte.   
Yo el juez Brendan, como máximo representante de la ley mágica, los declaro marido y mujer, que solo la muerte los separe, quedando mágicamente unidos, en matrimonio, declaro ante todos los testigos de esta unión mágica, entre Gilderoy Lockhart y su ahora esposa Harriet Lockhart. Puede besar a su ahora esposa.

Fue así como ceremonia finalizo con un apasionado beso.

Vivan los novios – gritaba Casandra.  
Viva, viva los novios – gritaron a coro.  
Felicidades mi señor – decía la mujer.  
Gracias Casandra – decía, mientras empezaba a caminar son su esposa detrás – te entrego su correa, llévala a mi habitación y prepara la para esta noche.  
Si mi señor – decía mientras sujetaba lo correa – vamos Harriet, te llevare arriba, para que estés lista para esta noche, camina dos pasos detrás de mí. Así Harriet sin poder quedarse, siguió a la mujer, para que estuviera lista, para la noche. 

Continuara.............


	2. TORTURA: EMBARAZO

Si mi señor – decía mientras sujetaba lo correa – vamos Harriet, te llevare arriba, para que estés lista para esta noche, camina dos pasos detrás de mí. Así Harry sin poder quedarse, siguió a la mujer, para que estuviera lista, para la noche. 

Después de haber abandonado la sala donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia Harriet era conducida escaleras arriba, a la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo, el ritual sexual, ya había tenido sexo con su esposo, pero ahora estaba nerviosa no sabía en qué iba a consistir el ritual sexual, hoy iba a quedar embarazada, si o si, no tenía opción, para dar a luz antes de cumplir trece, tenía que tener un bebe o siete, según le había dicho Casandra. Llegaron a una puerta grande donde Casandra la obligo a esperar de pie a fuera.

Harriet, te enseñare la manera correcta en como deberás ingresar a esta habitación, cuando Gilderoy te llame, pero antes – decía – te voy a decir cómo te vas a dirigir a mí y de una vez te lo advierto, o sigues mis reglas, o te voy a castigar muy severamente.

  1. Te dirigirás a mí, como si señora o no señora.



  1. Siempre caminaras dos pasos a tras de mí.



  1. Nunca me contradecirás, en ningún aspecto.



  1. Solo usaras la ropa, que yo te diga.



  1. Cuando estemos en presencia de Gilderoy,



  * Sala: será de rodillas, en medio de sus piernas, recargada sobre él y es sobre su pene.
  * Comedor: misma posición bajo la mesa, tendrás que darle placer oral, si quieres comer.
  * Habitación: donde te prepare para la boda, ahí dormirás de ahora en adelante. Tu hora de dormir será a partir de las nueve debes estar despierta a las cinco en punto. Debes de estar en esta habitación a las seis en punto.



  1. Tus obligaciones como esposa de Gilderoy, son:



  * Prepararle el baño.
  * Ayudarlo a bañarse.
  * Preparar sus alimentos, junto con los míos, tu después de que ambos comamos, podrás consumir tus alimentos, lo aras en la cocina, nunca en el comedor.
  * Lavaras y plancharas, toda su ropa.
  * Mantendrás limpia esta casa.



  1. No tienes permitido salir de esta casa, si lo haces tú castigo será severo.



  1. Para entrar a esta habitación, tienes que tocar y hasta que se te conceda el permiso podrás entrar, solo cuando se te llame, para sexo.



  1. Tienes que estar limpia para el acto sexual, a que me refiero, tendrás que hacerte diario un enema, si ensucias esta cama, are que la limpies con tu lengua y que te tragues toda la mierda que saques.



Los castigos por desobedecer alguna de estas reglas, son:

  * Ser azotada 50 veces: cinturón, varas, látigos, cadenas, cables, mano.
  * Segunda vez, serán 100 veces.
  * Tercera vez serán 250 veces.
  * Una cuarta, se te quitaran privilegios, desde perder el baño, tu cama, e inclusive perder tu derecho a dormir dentro de esta casa, dormirás, afuera encadenada al árbol.
  * Los azotes los recibirás, en el trasero, espalda, pecho, genitales y en los pies.



Fui clara en las reglas, que debes de seguir Harriet – preguntaba a la chica

Si mi señora, fue clara mi señora – decía la chica con la cabeza baja, eran muchas reglas y los castigos por desobedecerlas eran muy severos.

Bien entra – decía cediéndole el paso – es la última vez que te cederé el paso, tú eres quien debe esperar a que yo ingrese y mantener abierta la puerta, no al revés, al igual lo tienes que hacer con tu esposo. Ahora si te das cuenta ya no traes puesto el vestido, siéntate al pie de la cama. Harriet hizo lo que le pidieron – ahora relájate – decía mientras masajeaba sus hombros – relájate, todo estará bien – decía mientras seguía con su trabajo – estás muy tensa, ya te entregaste a él, será lo mismo, la diferencia es que esta noche lo aras como su esposa, Harriet, recuerda tienes que quedar embarazada esta noche.

Y si no quedo – decía con miedo.

Pues entonces, no pararemos de tener sexo, hasta que quedes preñada cariño y no bromeo – decía su esposo, que entraba en ese momento – esa será tu decisión, no saldrás de aquí.

Yo Harriet Lockhart juro por mi vida y por mi magia, que quiero quedar preñada esta misma noche, de al menos cuatro bebes – decía – así sea.

Bien cariño, de rodillas y a mamarme la verga – decía mientras procedía a bajarse el pantalón – empieza a mamarme, quiero que te tragues todo, Casandra ata sus brazos hacia tras, solo usara su boca – la chica obedeció y la obligo a ponerse sobre sus rodillas.

Harriet sintió como Gilderoy, la tomaba por el cabello y la obligaba a meterse esa gran polla hasta la garganta, no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando, así que lo único que podía hacer era hacer lo que le pidieron.

O si, así, mi amor ha, ha, ha, ha, ha – gemía al sentir esa boquita caliente – usa tu lengua, eso es así mi amor así – decía, mientras seguía, empujando sobre esa boquita, hasta derramarse dentro de ella.

Eso es Harriet, sigue así mama la polla de papi y toma toda su lechita, eso cariño, sigue así – decía, mientras con su mano masturbaba, la polla de Harriet, no se podía correr, por el anillo en su polla, mientras hacía eso, chupaba y mordía fuertemente los senos de Harriet, ella solo gemía y gemía por el dolor que sentía y como la polla en su boca, estaba a punto de explotar.

Ha, ha, ha, me corro, me corro ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, me corro – después de empujar hasta abajo la cabeza de Harriet, dejándola empalada sobre él, podía sentir como se ahogaba y trataba de respirar – aguanta cariño ya casi termino, ahhhhhhhhhh, trágalo todo cariño – Harriet tuvo que tragarlo todo, no podía desperdiciar nada, después de tragar trataba de respirar y recuperar el aliento.

Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, por favor mi señora déjeme correr, por favor mi señora ha, ha, ha, ha, ha – gemía al sentir la fuerte presión en su polla que quería explotar, pero el anillo se lo impedía, sin que pudiera evitarlo – ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritaba doblándose de dolor, su señora había aparecido en su mano, una bola de metal y la había dejado caer, sin piedad en sus huevos.

Recuerda tu ya no eres hombre, eres una mujer y las mujeres no tienen polla – decía mientras hacía presión, con la bola de metal sobre los testículos.

Creo que sería buena idea Casandra, que lo castremos, que dices – decía viendo como la chica sufría por el castigo impuesto por esta.

No suena mala idea, pero por el momento no – decía mientras hacía más presión sobre ellos – será una buena manera de castigarla, torturando su polla, no te parece – decía mientras seguía con su trabajo – ruégame que termine con tu tortura, implórame, quiero oír tus suplicas.

Por favor mi señora, mi amada ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritaba al sentir como se las aplastaba más fuerte – mi amada y querida señora, piedad, por favor mi señora, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritaba.

Así es puta, quien es tu señora – decía.

Usted mi señora – gemía de dolor.

Quien es tu ama – decía.

Usted es mi ama, mi señora, mi dueña, mi señora.

A parte de tu esposo, a quién más, le debes absoluta obediencia – decía.

A usted mi señora – decía.

Quiero que me jures por tu vida y por tu magia, tu total obediencia, tu total, lealtad, que no aras nada sin mi consentimiento, eso no incluye el que comas y hagas tus necesidades, no hablaras, sin mi permiso y me entregaras la guardia y custodia completa de tus hijos, que tengas con Gilderoy, al momento que nazcan, renunciaras a ellos, no te acercaras a ellos, solo serás una incubadora, de bebes, hazlo y esto termina ahora.

Ya Harriet Lockhart juro por mi vida y por mi magia, mi total obediencia y lealtad, hacia mi ama dueña y señora Casandra, juro por mi vida y por mi magia, no hacer nada sin el consentimiento de mi señora Casandra, no hablar sin su consentimiento y juro por mi vida y por mi magia entregarle la guardia y custodia completa de todos mis hijos que tenga con mi esposo Gilderoy Lockhart, renuncio a mi derecho a ellos y juro por mi vida y mi magia no acercarme a ellos, así sea.

Bien Harriet, dicho esto – decía mientras lo ponía de pie y lo aventaba a la cama – ahora si – empecemos – mientras separaba las piernas de la niña de manera brusca y sin preparación.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritaba de dolor, al sentir como era penetrada con fuerza, no estaba preparada – hahahahahahahaha, por favor mi señor déjeme embarazada quiero quedar embarazada hahahahahahahaha – gemía y gemía ante el grosor de la poya de su amo.

O si mi amor, queda embarazada – decía mientras la penetraba con más fuerza – quiero que me des siete hijos, cuatro niños y tres niñas, dilo mi amor, tienes que desearlo, vamos pídeselo a tu magia – decía mmmmmmm – o si tan estrecho y caliente, ya quiero ver tu estomago grande e hinchado con nuestros hijos. Vamos Harriet solo tienes que desearlo.

Por favor, quiero quedar embarazada de siete bebes, por favor auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, tres niñas y cuatro niños, hahahahahahahaha, más rápido, más rápido – gritaba desesperado, sintiendo como su magia se volvía salvaje, como si supiera que tenía que quedar preñada esa misma noche – voy a quedar preñada cuando venga mi señor.

O si ya falta poco mi puta, si mi pequeña puta sumisa, ya casi me derramo dentro de tu puto útero – decía – sí, pronto tu puto vientre estará tan hinchado y grande, que no podrás moverte. Me corrooooooooooooooooo – grito al momento en cuanto a su polla soltó toda su carga.

Ahhhhhhhhhh – fue el grito de Harriet, al sentir como toda la semilla de su amo se metía introducía por su útero y como toda esa semilla, se enlazaba con su magia, sentía como poco a poco, se formaban siete vidas dentro de ella. Había quedado embarazada, llevaba siete bebes dentro de ella, estaba hecho.

Gilderoy cayo rendido sobre ella, aún estaban conectados, sin poder moverse el sueño la venció y cayo rendida, con su esposo encima y aun dentro de ella.

A la mañana siguiente despertó sola en la habitación, en donde la habían preparado para su boda, intento levantarse, pero estaba tan adolorida que no podía ni moverse, intento caminar o dar un paso, pero estaba tan adolorida, que le fue imposible, la pared se abrió dando paso a su señora.

Mi señora buen día – saludaba con la cabeza baja.

Buen día puta, bien solo vengo a informarte, que te quedaras aquí encerrada, Doby – llamaba al elfo – él es Doby, te traerá tus alimentos, solo obedece ordenes mías, Doby si no te obedece, tienes permitido castigarla, lo dejare a tu consideración.

Si mi señora – decía el elfo y paso a retirarse 

Bien estará será la única vez, que podrás descansar, mañana a las seis de la mañana, deberás estar lista en la habitación de Gilderoy, cuáles son tus obligaciones como esposa me las puedes repetir – decía.

Mi hora de dormir mi señora a las nueve, ni un minuto más, mi señora. Debo estar despierta a las cinco y estar lista a las seis en la habitación de mi esposo, para prepararle el baño, ayudarlo a bañarse, mi señora. Después debo planchar su ropa y vestirlo mi señora – decía con la cabeza baja.

Nada más, segura – decía mientras hacía aparecer pergaminos y una pluma – todavía te falta mucho, así que pensaba dejarte solo descansar, pero no, a las nueve en punto te traerán el desayuno, si para entonces no llevas escrito trescientos cincuenta pergaminos, con esto escrito no desayunaras, si para la comida a las tres no llevas mil pergaminos, no dormirás, hasta que lleves un máximo de cuatro mil pergaminos – decía mientras le hacía aparecer seis mil pergaminos – letra legible, sin faltas de ortografía, te sugiero que empieces, o no probaras ningún alimento, ah y no necesitas tinta, te darás cuenta, que tinta ocupa esta pluma, fui clara puta.

Si mi señora fue clara mi señora – decía mientras se sentaba tomaba un pergamino y la pluma y comenzaba a escribir las regalas que debía seguir al pie de la letra.

  1. Dirigirme a mí ama como si señora o no señora – en cuanto termino de escribir sintió un ardor en el brazo – que es esto mi señora



O mi querida puta, es una pluma de sangre, todo lo que escribas se quedara grabado en tu piel – decía mientras le mostraba la primera frase grabada en su brazo.

  1. Siempre caminar dos pasos a tras de ella.



  1. Nunca contradeciré ninguna orden que me dé mí señora.



  1. Solo usare la ropa, que mí señora elija.



  1. Cuando este en presencia de Gilderoy,



  * Sala: será de rodillas, en medio de sus piernas, recargada sobre él.
  * Comedor: misma posición bajo la mesa, darle placer oral, si quiero comer.
  * Habitación: mi hora de dormir será a partir de las nueve debo estar despierta a las cinco en punto. Debo de estar en la habitación de mí esposo a las seis en punto.



  1. Mis obligaciones como esposa de Gilderoy, son:



  * Prepararle el baño.
  * Ayudarlo a bañarse y vestirse.
  * Preparar sus alimentos, junto con los de mí señora, después de que ambos coman, podré consumir mis alimentos y ares en la cocina, nunca en el comedor.
  * Lavare y planchare, toda su ropa.
  * Mantener limpia esta casa.



  1. No tengo permitido salir de la casa, si lo hago mi castigo será severo.



  1. Para entrar en la habitación de mí esposo, tengo que tocar y hasta que se me conceda el permiso podré entrar, solo cuando se me llame, para sexo.



  1. Tengo que estar limpia para el acto sexual, me are un enema todas las mañanas, si ensucio la cama, tendré que limpiar con la lengua y tragar toda la mierda que saque.



Los castigos por desobedecer alguna de estas reglas, son:

  * Ser azotada 50 veces: cinturón, varas, látigos, cadenas, cables, mano.
  * Segunda vez, serán 100 veces.
  * Tercera vez serán 250 veces.
  * Una cuarta, se te quitaran privilegios, desde perder el baño, tu cama, e inclusive perder tu derecho a dormir dentro de esta casa, dormirás, afuera encadenada al árbol.
  * Los azotes los recibirás, en el trasero, espalda, pecho, genitales y en los pies.



Por cada frase que escribía se grababa en su brazo, cada uno de ellos, no sabía cuántos pergaminos llevaba, hasta que Doby, llego con su desayuno.

Doby, contara sus pergaminos, de no llevar trescientos cincuenta, regresare con su comida hasta las tres – decía el elfo y después de realizar el hechizo – siga con su trabajo – y desapareció, con la bandeja del desayuno.

Espera por favor – decía llamando al elfo, pero este no regreso. No sabía ni cuantos llevaba y tenía hambre, sin quedarle otra siguió con su trabajo. Como una hora después, su esposo ingresaba a su habitación. Estaba preocupado, porque no había comido, según porque no tenía hambre. Algo estaba mal

Harriet podrías explicarme, porque no tomaste tu desayuno, debes – iba seguir con su regaño, pero se detuvo, al ver la pila de pergaminos – que es todo esto Harriet – decía mientras tomaba uno y lo leía – desde a qué hora empezaste.

Buenos días mi señor, no lo sé no vi a qué hora era mi señor, debían ser trescientos cincuenta, antes de las 9 mí señor, pero vino Doby mi señor, las conto y se fue mi señor – decía con la cabeza baja – debo llevar mil pergaminos, antes de las tres o no dormiré hasta acabar, cuatro mil pergaminos mi señor – decía con la cabeza baja – son ordenes de mi señora, mi señor – Gilderoy veía con enojo los pergaminos, quien diablos se creía Casandra, para imponer este tipo de castigo, a su esposa, vio su brazo y ya tenía marcas profundas.

Winki – decía mientras aparecía una nueva elfina domestica – únete a mi esposa inmediatamente – le ordenaba – Winki será tu nueva elfina doméstica, Harriet, ella solo responderá a ti, tráele su desayuno y asegúrate de que se lo acabe todo.

Si amo Gilderoy, enseguida le traeré su desayuno mi señora – decía desaparecía la elfina.

Escucha bien Harriet, te voy a dar un voto de confianza, si llegas a intentar a ponerte en contacto, con alguien de Hogwarts, por medio de Winki, a ella la matare – decía – y a ti, te dejare a cargo de Casandra de manera definitiva, he sido claro – decía a su esposa que solo asentía con la cabeza – bien me llevare esto, comete todo lo de la bandeja, esta poción es prenatal, lo que quiere decir, te la tendrás que tomar diario – decía mientras le entregaba el frasco, el cual su esposa se tomó de inmediato – Winki después de que termine de desayunar, cura su brazo. 

Habían pasado tres días desde que Harriet, había unido su vida a Gilderoy, Casandra no se había aparecido, desde la última vez que la vio cuando le impuso el castigo de escribir las reglas con esa pluma de sangre hasta que se le quedaran muy grabadas en su piel.

Harriet había recuperado su baúl, solo faltaba su capa, sus libros, su nimbus y su ropa, su esposo le había dicho que eso no lo iba a necesitar y dado que se iba a quedar de manera permanente los destruyo, a excepción de la capa, ya que investigo que esa era una reliquia familiar. Ya había pasado una semana y era hora de volver a Hogwarts, pero solo su esposo volvería y él se había visto obligado a escribir una carta, anunciando que se iba del mundo mágico para no volver. 

Gilderoy se fue, quedando ella encerrada en esa habitación, su pie estaba unido a una tobillera que tenía una pesada cadena, que estaba empotrada en la pared, era lo suficientemente larga para moverse dentro de la habitación, solo que no llegaba, hasta la puerta ni mucho menos a la ventana. Durante la ausencia de su esposo, empezó a sentir los síntomas comunes del embarazo, mucho sueño, cansancio, vomitaba todas las mañanas, Winki lo obligaba a comer todo lo que le llevaba, debía dejar vacía la bandeja, con 8 semanas de embarazo, ya se le empezaba a notar su vientre abultado, no era muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para saber, que estaba embarazada.

Vaya puta, descansando – decía Casandra – creo que vamos a tener una tarde de sexo tu y yo

Mi señora yo – decía – estoy embarazada.

Eso cariño, los embarazos me excitan – decía mientras con un movimiento de varita – ahora sí – decía – mientras se agachaba para quedar cara a cara con ella – juguemos un rato – mientras se sentaba en su rostro – empieza a lamerme, hazlo – decía mientras jalaba fuertemente las pinzas – auhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – gritando, ahogado con ella encima de el – vamos, ah sí, así puta, sigue lamiendo – decía mientras, rebotaba sobre su boca – me voy a correr en tu rostro, me bajo la menstruación y quiero que saborees todo, si escupes algo, una sola gota y será peor para ti. 

Harry seguía lamiendo y lamiendo, el clítoris de su ama y pudo sentir, el sabor de la sangre su boca, quería vomitar, pero si lo hacía, su ama era capaz de hacerlo tragar y limpiar su vomito, después de un rato por fin su ama se paró de encima de él y la sangre de su ama cubría su rostro.

Así, que linda te vez – decía son su pie pisaba sus testículos con el tacón del zapato – ahhhhhhhhh – gritaba Harriet – grita puta, mira lo que tengo a qui, un alambre con picos– decidida a provocarle mucho dolor a la perra, lo puso en la entrada de su uretra – o sí puta, esto será muy doloroso.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, por favor ama pare, Noooooooo – gritaba Harriet, al sentir como su señora, le metía el alambre por su uretra, era agonizante, por cada centímetro que le metía, era doloroso – por favor ama, ahhhhhhhhh – sentía como se lo metía y se lo sacaba, de manera brusca.

Oh si puta – continuaba con su trabajo – haciendo aparecer un gran consolador curvo, ambos eran enormes – sabes donde ira esto, ahora lo sabrás – con un movimiento de varita, sus piernas fueron alzadas y abiertas, colocando el consolador, una punta en la entrada vaginal y el otro en la entrada en el ano – disfrútalo – ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – fue el fuerte grito que salió de la boca de Harriet, este se empezó a moverse dentro de ella y con un hechizo, hizo que el alambre en la uretra, se empezara a mover al mismo ritmo, que el consolador, provocando fuertes gritos por parte de Harriet – creo que un buen rato en esa posición seria placentero para ti, pero como no quiero oír gritos – dijo haciendo aparecer una mordaza, tapándole la nariz, la puso en la entrada de la boca y con un fuerte jalón lo asegura tras de la cabeza – creo que unas cuantas horas bastaran – dijo y salió de la habitación,

Así eran los días de Harriet, era obligada a tener sexo, con consoladores, a tragar la mierda de su ama la primera vez que lo hizo, lo vomito y su ama la había obligado a limpiar con la lengua y tragársela, durmió una semana, encadenada al árbol. Cuando Gilderoy regreso la encontró encadenada al árbol, en medio de su propio excremento, dado que no podía moverse, tuvo que dormir, entre orina y excremento. Eso lo hizo enfurecer.

Winki – grito llamando a la elfina – llévate a mi esposa y que se encárgate de bañarla, ahora, donde esta Casandra – preguntaba a gritos.

Aquí estoy mi señor – llegando, tratando de saludarlo con un beso, pero como única respuesta – mi señor – decía mirándolo desde el suelo.

Que demonios, significa esto, te dije claramente, que la cuidaras y te aseguraras de que se alimentara bien y que estuvieras al pendiente de ella – gritaba furiosamente - no que la trataras como un perro.

Sabes que lo es – decía fuertemente – ella solo es una maldita incubadora, solo eso, dará a luz a nuestros hijos, si te permití que te casaras con ella, fue para obligarla que te obedeciera y así quedara embarazada – decía.

Eres una estúpida – decía - sabes muy bien, que solo lo hice por complacer tus caprichos, pero eso se acabó nunca debí, hacerte caso, ni haberla dejado bajo tu cuidado, no serás la primera, ni la última – levantado la varita – Avada Kedabra – saliendo una luz verde de su varita y matándola al instante.


End file.
